Underneath those thoughts
by shiroi-kyubi
Summary: Sasuke seems to be finally living a normal life, peacefully in Konoha, forgetting his revenge, but he still seems not to be normal, as his own mind hides things from him. Narusasu, Shounen ai. Please Review,should I continue or not?


It has been a time, since there was a peace surrounding Konoha, and all the people that lived there. The missions that were assigned to the shinobi were easy at all. Except for some of them which involved a very long trip, far away from the country, not just away from the village. Team 7, was on missions also, and even though time has passed, the 4 ninja were still basically the same, they were since they met, and have their first mission.

Kakashi, the leader, and sensei of the team, the strongest, as he held the higher rank of the team. The only jounin. He carried with him the books he always did, and on every free time he had, he used to read more of the pages, of that book with orange-red covers.

Sakura, the only girl, and best in molding chakra, one of the three genin in the team, the weakest at physical attacking. On her free time, she was around Sasuke, she was still having her crush on him, but now as she was more mature, she didn't screamed it to the winds, she just held it for herself. "Maybe, we will never be more, but it's okay, I can be happy, with him being happy, and I can be happy staying with him as a friend at least".

Naruto, the bearer of the kyuubi, the one which everyone used to hate in the village, and yet the one that smiles all the time. In his spare time, he used to do pranks to his team mates, especially Sasuke. His sayings made everyone in the team laugh from time to time, even the ninja of black hair, even though it was in his own way, the one in which he laughed.

Sasuke, the sexiest genin, or at least so was said by his fangirls. He was the taller of the genin at the beginning and so he was. He carried always his face, with almost no emotion in it, meaning he was almost at anytime serious, as he always had been. Difference that now he was able to get along perfectly with the other three that were the team.

And so, from a time and till now, Sasuke seemed to be forgetting about his so famous revenge, due to the peace around him, and also that he now had a family, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Even he thought like that, he couldn't help to think about his brother at times. But it seemed like it wasn't important, in the end, Itachi could do nothing to him anymore. Nothing at all. Once Kakashi had a talk with him, and it was then, when he realized, there was no point in continuing to accumulate that hatred. And even though, it was impossible for his unconscious part to quit it. So he just continued living, happy, as happily as he was allowed by himself to be. He was found still at times, alone, like if he was just standing there, but those where the times when he had a inner fight between him and his inner self, or could be told that it was between his conscious and unconscious part. In his mind, he was in blank, when he "came back" to the moment he didn't knew what happened, he didn't knew his mind was lost for that time, and mostly he didn't knew what were the things his unconscious part kept from himself.

This moments, where more usual as the time was moving, they where more frequent that they used to be, but Sasuke still had no clue about those moments. Kakashi and Sakura knew this happened to Sasuke, but they said nothing, because they have gotten to the conclusion that maybe it had to do with memories about Itachi, and so they didn't wanted for Sasuke to be the avenger he used to be. Naruto was the one that had seen his black haired team mate more often in that state, he surely thought it was strange, and also he decided to ask him one of those times. But as it appeared the Uchiha had no clue about that happening, or was definitely not interested in letting people know what he was thinking at those times, so he didn't asked again. Even though Naruto had decided to do something at those times when Uchiha Sasuke was "blank minded", he decided it without knowing, he just did it every time. Since that day when a thought crossed his mind, as his eyes accidentally found the taller genin standing in a tree, leaning on the trunk.

"He looks more prettier than usual..."

-------------------------------------------------

o.o This is the first time I actually write something for public XD I know I may have so many mistakes x,X

please tell me if you see any!  
x.X 


End file.
